Puppy Dilemma
by NatalieRB
Summary: Bella gets a puppy, called Rover! How cute! Nessie is grown up and Jacob get put in his place. Quick One-shot. Review!


_

* * *

_

Authors note: just a really random thought. Had to jot it down, I was going crazy. Anyway, fluffy bunnies and all that, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**The puppy dilemma.**

It has been twenty years since Bella's transformation, and the Cullen family discovering her amazing ability to control her thirst. Now we join Edward and Bella, with Renesemee, and Bella is holding a large blue box delicately wrapped in ribbon. Renesemee gets up from her place in front of the TV and asks her mum what is in the box.

"It's a surprise, sweetie," Bella replies, ignoring the pout that forms of her daughters face, as well as her eyebrows furrowing. Nessie opened her mouth to argue, but Bella got in first. "If I tell you, you will just tell your father, and I know he will not be happy about this." Bella grinned mischievously. "And don't say you won't, because you will. You will be thinking about it, because I know how useless you are at any form of blocking your thoughts, and the last time you tried, you picked out random letters. Then you ended up spelling 'Mum let me go on a date with Jake', didn't you? And I know you did because I could see you mouthing the letters, and then all of a sudden when you were asleep, Edward asked me 'so when is she going on this date then?' So no, I am not telling you what is in my box." Nessie flopped back on the couch, disbelieving of how unfair her mother is being. Plus, that was the largest speech she has heard her mother give since she explained imprinting. Then, absent-mindedly, Nessie began playing with her hair and imagining the kiss Jacob tried to plant on her.

They were nothing more now. Jacob had tried to show her how much he loved her, but she was having none of it. She knew, she understood, but miraculously, did not feel the same. Sure she loved him, but no more than she loved Aunt Rose. She loved Aunt Alice way more than she loved Jacob. He accepted it and said that they could just be friends.

"I just want you to be happy, Ness. We don't have to be anything you don't want to be. Have anything you want."

"So does that mean that if I asked you to do something, you would do it?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, can you not watch me while I sleep then, Jake? It's creepy for me, maybe 'keeping me safe' but honestly, who can take me? And when I'm staying at mum and dads, who is would try and get me there? Honestly?" Jake was silent. "Thanks Jake. I knew you would understand." With that she got up, kissed him gently on the cheek and ran back to Edwards borrowed Volvo. She smiled at the memory, but the smile was erased as she heard the door close, and a loud cough erupting from the mans chest; the only man that had a decent amount of her heart, but he held the majority of her mothers. Obviously the cough was not to clear his throat, but for attention to be drawn to him. Nessie immediately stopped her thoughts and blushed deeply. He saw it all. _Good. Maybe he will understand that I don't like Jake. Mum never told me why dad has a problem with Jake. _Nessie idiotically thought.

"And you are never going to find out either." Came Edwards's velvet voice.

Nessie hardly noticed the noises coming from the box behind her, until a short bark followed by scraping caught her attention. Nessie couldn't control her curiosity, and her mother looked like she was going to be shot on the spot. The surprise was to be revealed soon. A bark? Bella wouldn't have. She couldn't have. She shouldn't have! All of the pieces immediately clicked. Nessie tried to stifle a giggle as Edward entered the room at a human pace. His face is now mirroring Nessie's previous expression; the expression of curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat. Ironic.

"Hello love," Edward said, taking Bella into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Mum, dad! Plleeeaaasssee! That's disgusting!"

"How do you thing you got into this world?" Nessie heard her father mumble against Bella's lips. Nessie shuddered. That was too much unnecessary information for her to cope with. "Don't moan then," Edward mumbled again, setting down his briefcase, but never letting go of Bella. After what seemed like ages, they finally broke apart, because of Edwards's sudden distraction. "What's in the box, love?" Right on cue, the animal inside barked. "You didn't." He glared at Bella. She nodded nervously.

"It was so cute though, Edward. I really couldn't say no. it was just gorgeous, and its little face… it was all on its own too. It was in a kennel with six others and they were all curled up together in pairs, and he was just all on his own in a corner, and he looked really sad, like a right odd-one-out." A mock pout formed on her face. Edward, knowing exactly what it is like to be alone, looked torn.

"But this means I will have to hunt at least twice a week now, you know. I have never eaten dog…" His eyes trailed off to somewhere far away. Bella punched him on the arm.

"Don't even think about it," she growled. "Besides, I need someone when I'm all alone. Your at work and so is Nessie, and when I'm not at work, I manage to do the cleaning in a fifth of the time it should have taken twenty one years ago, and then I am bored to hell and back!" she exclaimed, obviously desperate for the little bundle of fur.

"Let's see it then." Edward huffed, taking off his jacket. Bella jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing.

"Thank you, thank you! Oh, I love you! Thank you!"

"So if I had said no, you wouldn't love me?" he said in a conversational tone.

"No… but you would have been punished." She said, and winked at Edward. If Nessie didn't want to have to clean it up afterwards, she would have been sick then and there.

Bella unwrapped the box, and there it sat, the cutest little puppy. It had huge big eyes, and stared straight at Edward as soon the box was open. Bella scooped it up in her arms, and tickled it just under the ear. The puppy's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Aren't you just the cutest? Yes you are!" Bella said, nuzzling her nose into its fur. Then she turned to glare at Edward. "Honestly, you eat him, and you are a dead man, Edward."

* * *


End file.
